La guerra del fin del mundo
by unikron
Summary: Ares invadira la tierra seran capaces los caballeros dorados de detenerlo
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

En Jamir

el caballlero dorado Shen de aries se encontraba cuando sintio el llamado del patriarca Sage y decidio ir al santuario pero entonces un extraño guerrero se interpuso en su camino diciendo " moriras aries toma esto explocion de aurora" y entonces una gran explocion pero Shen reacciona y "muro de cristal" y el ataque es devuelto y el berser sale voalndo hacia unas rocas entonces Shen fue hacia y le pregunto "quien eres a quien le sirves" y este le respondio" soy Phollux un berserker y no dare mas explicaciones muere explocion de aurora" la cual impacta a Shen debido a su descuido pero logra recupararse y contra ataca "desaparece de los confines del universo extincion estelar" pero el berserker responde con otra tecnica "tornado destructor" ambas tecnicas impactan destruyendo todo a su paso tras la gran explocion ambos se levantan con algo de dificultad y continuan peleando con golpes de puño y rayos ken hasta que Shen aprovechandose de un descuido del berserker lo ataca dando un fuerte impacto Phollux tras recuperarse furioso se disponia a usar su mejor tecnica cuando una voz le dijo "retirate ahora mismo" el responde" pero" la voz le dice"sin peros vuelve ahora mismo" el dice" si mi señor y aries no hemos terminado nos volveremos a ver y te destruire" dicho esto se marcha teletansportandose y Shen se queda pensativo preguntandose a quien servia el berserker y quien era la voz que lo obligo a marcharse tras pensar un rato se lenvanto se comenzo a dirigirse al santuario

Mientras tanto en un castillo en Grecia

"imbecil te dije que no usaras esa tecnica hasta que yo te lo ordenara acaso intentaras desobedecerme" "no mi general Krax solo me deje guiar por un impulso le prometo que no volvera a suceder" entonces Krax le dice amenazadoramente a Phollux "mas te vale o yo personalmente te castigare" Phollux responde " no se preocupe no volvera a suceder" entocnes Krax llama a otro berserker llamado Garda y le dice " ve y elimina al caballero de sagitario" y Garda responde "si mi general y se va teletransportandose"

Entonces en un bosque

el caballero Jar de sagitario se encontraba meditando al sentir el llmado del patrarca cuando se disponia a ir al santuario se encuentra con Garda que lo ataca "impacto celestial" Jar logra esquivar parcdialmente el ataque y contra ataca "trueno atomico" el cual impacta aa Garda dañandolo bastante pero se levanta e intenta agarrar a Jar por detras pero este se safa sin mayor problema ambos lanzan rayos que que colicionan provocando una explocion peor ambos salen ilesos entocnes Garda lo ataca con "garra destructora" pero el ataque lo atraviesa sin causarle daño entocnes Jar le dice " esta es la union con la naturaleza ahora no puedes tocarme" Garda lo ataca varias veces pero no logra causarle ningun daño entocnes Jar le dice me canse de jugar contigo" toma esto trueno atomico" Garda al darse cuanta que el ataque lo podia matar escapa teletransportandose y tras al batalla otro caballero dorado aparece diciendo "papa estas bien senti tu pelea " a lo que Jar responde "estoy bien Ilias tranquilo aunque todo fue gracias a la union con al naturaleza sino hubiera tenido una larga batalla para la cual no hay tiempo ya que hay que ir pronto al santuario Ilias tu tambien lo sentiste no el lamado del patriarca" e Ilias responde" si papa" despues de esto los caballeros de leo y sagitario se marchan al santuario

Mientras tanto en el castillo en Grecia

Krax reprendia a Garda" como dejaste que ese caballero dorado te derrotara" a lo que el ebrserker responde" no fue mi culpa mi general fue el su union con al anturaleza no lo pude tocar siquiera" a lo que Krax responde " union con al naturaleza mmm parece que subestime a esos caballeros dorados son mas fuertes de lo que crei como sea Thel " " si mi general" " revisa estas bolas de cristal que tienen las posiciones de todos los caballeros dorados y elige al mas indicado para atacar" " mmm veamos jaajajajajaaj muy bien escorpio vete preparando porque seras eliminado" dice Thel

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En Italia

el caballero dorado Zarkos de escorpio tras sentir la llamada del patriarca se dirigia al santuario cuando fue interceptado por Thel quien lo ataca de inmediato "corona de sombras" el caballero de escorpio recibe el impacto pero logra recuperarse con dificultad y pregunta " quien eres por que me atacas" a lo que el berserker responde " no te interesa a hora muere corona de sombras" Zarkos consigue esquivarla y contra ataca " aguja escarlata" el berserker la recibe sintiendo como si millones de agujas le clavaran pero no se detiene y ataca otra vez "toma esta tecnica escorpio corona de la destrucion" Zarkos ataca tambien " asi toma 7 agujas escarlata" ambos se tacan recibien de lleno la tecnica que los atacaba despues se levantan muy lastimados pero sin dar tregua siguen peleando " corona de sombras" " aguja escarlata" y ambos lograne suivar las tecnicas pero entonces el berserker usa otra "curacion celestial" tras esto todas sus heridas se curan quedando al 100% tras esto vuelve a atacar pero Zarkos con la poca fuerza que el quedaba logra asestarle 7 agujas mas pero enseguida se vuelve a curar entonces escorpio decide usar su mejor tecnica"usare al aguja escarlata antares si te doy tu tecnica de curacion no te servira de nada" el berserker se burla diciendo"vamos ven entocnes" entonces ambos se atacan " corona de la destruccion" "aguja escarlata antares" se produce una colicion que provoca una explocion pero tras esta "ajajajaajajaj se termino escorpio" alli se encontraba Thel de pie con Zarkos en el piso gravemente herido entocnes dice "muere escorpio corona de sombras" pero entocnes una tecnica cortante intercepto su tecnica salvando al caballero de escorpio Thel grito " quien rayos eres" entocnes el caballero dijo " soy Sagramore de capricornio y no permitire que mates a Zarkos" Thel dice " exelente eliminare a 2 caballeros dorados en un dia" Sagramore le responde "intentalo" " muy bien corona de sombras" "excalibur" ambas tecnicas colicionan pero ambos logran salir ilesos y haban un poco " parece que eres mejor que escorpio bien esto sera mas divertido" " no importa si soy mas fuerte o no que el que importa es que moriras" " vamos intentalo corona destructora" "doble excalibur" ambas tecncias colicionan dejando a ambos lastimados pero entonces el berserker usa "curacion celestial" volviendo a estar al 100% entocnes el caballero de capricorni piensa" por esa tecnica de curacion pudo derrotar a Zarkos pero al aprecer necesita tiempo para relaizarla no se permitire no lo dare tiempo de volver a curarse"entonces el berserker ataca de nuevo diciendo " carpricornio moriras corona destructora" a lo que el caballero responde " danza excalibur" logrando superar la tecnica del berserker y dañandolo fatalmente pero entonces intenta curarse pero elc aballerode capricornio nose lo permite " excalibur no te dare tiempo de vovler a curarte entiendes" Thel intenta curarse pero el caballero de capricornio no se permite tras esto decide " capricornio por lo visto no me dejaras cuararme entocnes recibiras mi mejor tecnica toma esto ataque celestial" a lo que el responde " tornado excalibur" amabas tecnicas colicionan provocando una gran explocion la que Zarkos ve levantandose al cesar del coque de energias con algo de dificultad va a ver que paso ve a Sagramore con heridas muy graves y tambaleandose a lo que va a ayudarlo preguntandole " que paso con el berserker" "estaba muy herido pero escapo me temo que lo volveremos a ver pero hasta entonces vamonos al santuario" "si vamos entonces Zarkos lo apoya en si para ayudarlo a caminar y se marchan al santuario

En el castillo en Grecia

"tarado fracasaste" "perdone mi general lo tenia todo controlado hasta que aparecio capricornio y" " callate no quiero excusas fuera de mi vista antes que pierda al paciencia" "esta bien mi señor" dicho esto Thel se va al quedaerse solo Krax murmura parasi mismo" tres fracasos estos inutiles berserkers no sirven para nada" cuando una voz le dice " no seras tu el estupido eh quien los envio a fracasar sin pensar tu no jaajajajaj" " callate LO no tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces" "tanto te molesta escuchar al verdad no Krax " " estas disfrutando esto verdad" " no lo se jejejeje no lo se pero venia a decirte nuestro señor esta furioso con tus fracasos y te envia llamar buena suerte ajajajajaja" dicho esto LO desparece y Krax va a la habitacion de su señor diciendo " mis disculpas por los fracasos mi señor " "silencio no quiero excusas solo se que eres inutil y patetico y puedes desacerte de un solo caballero dorado " " pero mi señor " " dije silencio LO ahora al mision de encargarte de los caballeros dorados sera tuya y no fracases y Krax fuera de aqui" " si mi señor " y LO aparece "por supuesto mi señor no le fallare " "Incex" " si mi general" "vete y no regrese hasta que hayas destruido a un caballero dorado" "si mi general" Incerse marcha en caza de un caballero dorado

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la isla de Kanon

el caballero dorado Dax de Geminis tras ayudar a unas personas en su aldea es atacado por Incex "lanzas de hielo" el caballero de geminis logra evitarlas parcialmente saliendo algo lastimado y le dice " eso es todo y lo ataca" peroe el berserker lo esquiva "ajajajaja eso es todo" "para nada toma esto explocion volcanica" " lanzas de hielo" la explocion volcanica consigue superar a tecncia del berserker pero este usa otra tecnica " muro de hielo" el ataque es contenido "mmm parece que te subestime" " ajajajaja geminis haz lo que quieras pero tu unico destinos sera morir aqui" " asi intentalo " lo ataca logrando impactarlo pero el berseker se recupera y contra ataca Dax logra ecquivarla y tambien vuelve a tacar tras un intercambio de golpes Dax intenta desacerse del Berserker "otra dimension" per el berseker la esquiva sin mayor problema " intando enviarme a otra dimension eh geminis lo pagaras tormenta congelante" " explocion volcanica" se produce una colicion y y ambos salen volando por el impacto pero el ams perjudicado fue el caballerod e geminis que recibio la mayor parte del impacto pero eso no lo detiene y entonces "satan imperial" el cual logra darle al berserker "ahora suicidate" pero entonces " ajaajajajaj piensas que eso va a servir conmigo" "que pero como es que" "soy berserker y tengo mi mente en absoluto control y nadie la puede controlar usar ese tipo de tecnicas sera inutil" " increible nunca antes alguien ahbia anulado el satan imperial pero comos ea no te dejare vivir toam esto "explocion volcanica" " tormenta congelante" se produce otra colicion de poderes pero ambos lgran esquivarla igual recibiendo parte del impacto tras esto el caballero de geminis decide "no queria usarla por energia que me costaria pero a si como estan las cosas no tengo eleccion" " de que hablas geminis me desare de ti en un instante con esto toma torbellino de lanzas de hielo " "explocion de galaxias" la tecnicas de caballero supera al berserker pero este nuevamente " muro de hielo no me haras ni un rasjuño ´pero que esta tecnica esta rompiendo el muro pero que la explocion de galaxias rompe el muro y el pega de lleno al berseker" tras esto se levanta furioso " muy bien geminis esto sera por las malas toma mi mejor tecnica tempestad suprema " "no puedo fracasar porque la energia que perdere no me permitira seguir peleando explocion de galaxias " se produce un gran impacto el cual ambos reciben de lleno pero al final " un ya debilitado berserker decia " se acabo geminis" alli mismo estaba en el piso muy malherido Dax el caballero de geminis"se habra cabado ya no tengo fuerzas para pelearpero no no puedo morir aqui no ahora" " despidete geminis" " otra dimension" "que esta es aaaaa " el berserker se ve forzado a salir de ahi y cuando se cierra " maldito geminis se me escapo" cuando LO telepaticamente le dice " ya eliminaste a geminis" " no mi general " "que eres un inutil" "lo tenia cuando se me escapo en el ultimo momento" " como sea buscalo y eliminalo" "si mi general"

En el castillo en Grecia

"ahora quien fracasa eh LO" "riete cuanto quieras Krax pero muy pronto mis berserkers eliminaran a todos los caballeros dorados" " claro tu terminaras fracasando" " eso esta por verse yo no soy como tu de tonto" "vaya vaya peleando como siempee estos " "Cyros de donde saliste" dicen ambos al unisono " de donde creen nuesttro señor tambien me ordeno eliminar a los caballeros dorados" "Sutan ven aqui"

"si mi general" 2vete y elimina a los caballeros dorados" "claro mi general" y se marcha " que tu tambien fracasaras" "no lo creo los unicos que fracasarans eran ustedes 2 ajajaja por inutiles espero que nuestro señor lo entienda proto ajaja" Cyros desaparece "presumido" dice LO " arrogante " dice Krax "como sea " dice LO esto no ah temrinado "Rame" "si mi general LO" " ve y elimina algunos caballeros dorados" "ensiguida" mientras tanto Krax se a escondidas "Phollux Garda Thel vengan ahora mismo" " que pasa mi general" dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo "escuchenme muy bien tengo un plan" " que plan mi general pregunta" Garda "no atacaremos a los caballeros dorados por ahora dejaremos que se reunan en el santuario con el agotamiento y heridas ams una que otra baja que podrian los ataques de los berserkers de LO y Cyros y entonces los atacaremos y eliminaremos a todos juntos yo ire con ustedes" "buen plan mi general" dice Phollux" y tu estas libre de usar tu mejor tecnica para esa ocacion" " gracias mi general" "y bien como atacaremos" dice Thel " paciencia mis berserkers lo dire cuando sea el momento ahora retirense antes que nos descubran y de esto ni mi señor se puede enterar entendido " si mi general" dicen los 3 y se marchan

Por fa dejen review


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En Francia

el caballero dorado The Ghost de cancer es atacado por el berserker Rame "veneno mortal" el caballero de cancer esquiva el ataque y contra ataca pero el berserker detiene el ataque y vuelve a atacar " veneno mortal" pero el cabalero de cancer dice "te enviare al infierno ondas infernales" logra darle al berseker enviandolo al yomotsu pero a la vez recibe parte de su ataque y piensa "mmm ese ataque es sin duda venenoso de vera ssi lo hubera recbido completo estaria en apuros comos ea ahora al yomotsu a rematar a ese estupido" y se va al yomotsu " que rayos es este lugar" " te presento el yomotsu el lugar en el que caen los muertos hacia el inframundo y tu tumba" " asi cancer intentalo veneno mortal" "asi moriras ondas infernales" las tecnicas colicionan pero ambos salen ilesos " ajajaja cuidate solo necesito acestarle una vez tu cuerpo y alma seran destruidos " " intentalo cancer pero no podras rayo de la serpiente venenosa" el ataque le da de lleno al caballero de cancer " a que es esto siento el veneno de la serpiente corriendo por todo mi cuerpo" " asi es cancerjajajaj ahora estamos iguales el veneno te ira matando lentamente y por cada ataque que logre darte tu muerte estara mas cerca " " eso amda igual no m erendire " pinza de cangrejo"intenta partir al berserker pero este lo ataca " veneno mortal" saliendo con cortadas el berseker se libra del ataque pero The Ghost al recibir otra vez el ataque venenoso se siente aun peor " ajajaja estas acabado cancer cada evz estas mas cerca de la muerte " " asi si intenta matarme" "adios cancer veneno mortal" "fuego fauto" el ataque supera al berserker " que es esto siento como si quemaran mi alma" " asi es ahora muere" " no lo creo " "fragancia de la muerte" " pero que2 el berserker se libra del ataque y otra vez logra impactar al caballero de cancer dejandolo aun peor con el envanenamiento "un golpe mas y estas muerto cancer " asi tu tambien vendras conmigo si muero" "sepultura de almas" "fragancia mortal" los ataques colicionan el caballero de cancer superado por el envenenamiento estaba apunto de caer cuando como ultimo recurso decide quemar toda la fuerza que le quedaba superando al berserker pero este aplica tambien mas fuerza provocando uns explocion en la cual en medio del humo escapa " maldicion no lo pude acabar y este veneno me va a matar en cualquier momento debo apresurarme en buscar ayuda dicho esto se va del yomotsu " y el berseker mientra stanto telepaticamente " mi general podria sacarme de este maldito lugar" " depende acabaste con cancer" " no pero mi veneno lo tiene mas muerto que vivo en cualquioer momento morira" "y pues donde esta" " se fue" "en ese caso te sacare de alli para que lo sigas y te asegures que tu veneno lo mate" "gracias general LO"

Mientras tanto en el castillo en Grecia

"que pasa LO volviste a fallar" " no exactamente Krax mi berseker esta apunto de eliminar a cancer" " en serio" dice Cyros al aparecer " y tu me puedes explicar como le ha ido a tu berserker" " ajajaja a diferencia de ti yo no fracasare y ademas ya tiene al caballero dorado que exterminara en la mira" "asi que igual se soberbio que siempre Cyros" "que tu " dicen los 3 generales " asi es soy yo me extrañaron" dice Tane " asi que tu tambien estas en al mision eh" le dice Krax 2 asi es y comienzo ahora mismo "Acromi" si mi general" " ve y elimina a los caballeros dorados" "enseguida" y se va " no eres el unico" dice Cyros 2 "Dapho" " si mi general " "es tu turno de eliminar caballeros dorados" y el berseker se va "asi ajaja yo tambien puedo Fag " "si mi general" " ya sabes lo que debes hacer" elimina a los caballeros dorados" el berserker dasaparece " asi que envias a todos tus berserkers eh yo hare lo mismo Breep" " si mi general" " destruye a lso caballeros dorados" el berserker se va mientras tanto Krax piensa "ilusos enviaron todo contra los caballeros dorados exelente la mayoria es posible que fallen pero estaran debilitados sin duda entonces ejecutare mi plan de invadir el santuario exterminarlos de una de una sola vez y el mi señor seguro estara satisfecho la gloria sera mia"

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

En un bosque

Jar de sagitario con su hijo Ilias de leo iban de camino al santuario cuando -ajajaajaj 2 caballeros que matar sombra oscura- dice Sutan el berserker enviado por Cyros pero ambos caballeros logran esquivarla -piensan que esquivar mi tecnica los salvara- -yo no sere tu oponente- dice el caballero de sagitario-lo seras tu Ilias- - papa pero yo - - sin peros este es tu combate demuestrame tu fuerza Ilias- -si papa yo peleare- -parece que los tendre que exterminar uno por uno no importa tu seras el primero leo sombra oscura- el caballero de leo la recibe quedando algo herido pero se recupera -plasma relampago- logra darle al berserker enviadolo a chocar contra unas rocas - es todo leo destruccion atomica- -relampago de voltaje- se produce una colicion pero el ams perjudicado fue Ilias quedando mal herido - se acabo leo sombra oscura- -plasma relampago- logra superar el ataque del berserker e impactarlo provocando un buen daño - maldito leo me las pagaras destruccion atomica- - no lo creo plasma relampago - pero Ilias es superado y queda tirado en el piso malherido -sagitario ya derrote a leo ahora sigues tu- - no lo creo aun ni siquiera has derrotado a Ilias- -que- entonces el caballero de leo se levanta y ataca - relampago de voltaje- el berserker reacciona -destruccion atomica- ambas tecnicas colicionan provocando una explocion mientras el caballero de sagitario observaba la batalla tras explocion reaparecen ambos malheridos -muy bien leo terminemos con esto de una vez destruccion atomica- - colmillo de rayo- se produce una nueva colicion en al que berserker estaba a punto de perder cuando quema su cosmo provocando que todo se invirtiera pero el caballero de leo no se rinde -se acabo solo tengo una oportunidad se acabar con esto ahhh- hace arder su cosmo al maximo superando al berserker logrando que toda la explocion se volviera en su contra ganando asi el combate y matando al berserker pero tras esto se derrumba por el cansancio -Ilias buen trabajo- dice Jar - gracias papa- -de nada ganaste el combate y desmostraste ser caballero digno que nunca se rinde- -gracias otra vez papa ahora vamonos al al santaurio- -no Ilias primero te tienes que recuperar de tu batalla- -pero- -sin peros para pelear contra estenuevo enemigo tenemos que estar al 100%- -esta bien papa-

En el Castillo en Grecia

-jajaajaja que te parece Cyros no solo fracasas sino tambien se muere tu berserker- -no hallas mejor que burlartede mi eh LO- - solo digo la verdad yo habre fracasado pero al menos mis berserkers quedan convida para volver a lanzar otro ataque pero a ti se te muere en el primer intento eres un fracaso- -reite mientras puedas LO pro aun tengo otros 2 que si lograran su objetivo- -claro confiate pero fracasaras igual- mientras tanto en otro lugar Krax pensaba -mi plan va a la perfeccion LO y Cyros seguiran fracasando y mi señor se enfurecera con ellos y luego yo junto a mis berserkers destruiremos el santuario y a los caballeros dorados no obstante del que me tengo que cuidar es Tane sus berserkers podrian tener exito y se la pasa espiandonos si me descubre estoy acabado tengo que irme con cuidado-

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

En un campo de rosas

el caballero The Ghost de cancer se econtraba muy debil y tambalenadose por el envanenamiento que habia sufrido en su combate contra Rame cuando se encontro con el caballero Lugonis de picis y le dijo - ahhhh ahhh Lugonis por favor ayudame- -The Ghost que te paso- le pregunta el caballero de picis - ahhh una batalla ahhh- el caballero de cancer se derrumba -mmm parece que The Ghost sufre hemorragias por un envenenamiento tengo hacer algo rapido o morira pero que que que ah ya se si bien no puedo liberarlo del todo del veneno puedo detener la hemorragias y curarlo en parte lo sufiente como para que resista hasta que encuentre al forma de liberarlo del veneno- dicho esto lugonis absorve parte del veneno y detiene la hemorragias salvando la vida de The Ghost por el momento tras un rato este despierta -las hemorragias desaparecieron gracias Lugonis- -no me agradezcas tanto no puedo curarte del todo solo retrase el efecto del veneno y detuve tus hemorragias pero aun no estas libre en cuestion de tiempo podria terminar matandote si no hacemos algo ahora diem que ocurrio- -bueno pelee contra un gerrero del ejercito del nuevo enemigo que nos invade el cual tenia tecnicas que envenaban el cuerpo de su oponente hasta matarlo y las uso conmigo- -ya veo entonces te dire esto la unica forma de liberarte de ese veneno es matando al que te lo hizo- -entonces tenemos que ir a buscarlo- no hara falta amigo presiento que el vendra a nosotros y me temo que no solo-

mientras tanto no muy lejos de alli el berserker Rame se encontraba-2 caballeros dorados muy bien los exterminare a los 2 - -eres tonto o que deberas crees poder con los 2 al mismo tiempo- - quien te pregunto eh Fag- -nadie solo me preguntaba que quizas podriamos trabajar juntos para exterminar a esos caballeros dorados y asi tendermos feliz al general LO- -esta bien buen plan pero cancer es mio tengo una cuenta pendiente con el - -como quieras entocnes yo me encargare de picis- -que estamos esparando vamos-

continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

En un campo de rosas

The Ghost y Lugonis sintieron los cosmos de los berserkers y se prepararon en ese instante Fag y Rame atacaron Fag ataca a Lugonis

-tormenta estelar-

y Lugonis responde

-rosa piraña-

mientras tanto Rame ataca a The Ghost

-veneno mortal-

pero The Ghost lo esquiva y dice

-pelearemos en mi terreno ondas infernales-

las cuales le dan al berserker enviando al yomotsu y el caballero de cancer se va tras el mientras tanto Lugonis y Fag peleaban

-es todo picis toma tormenta estelar-

- no lo creas rosas diabolicas-

ambos continuan atacandose hasta que el berserker decide usar otra tecnica

-muy bien picis ahora una tecnica mas poderosa contra ti estrella destructora-

-asi eso no me asusta rosa piraña-

se produce una colicion y ambos rebicen en parte la tecnica del otro pero el mas perjudicado fue lugonis entonces el berseker vuelve a atacar

-muere picis estrella destructora-

-el unico que morira seras tu rosa sangrienta-

En el yomotsu

Rame acaba de darle a The Ghost con rayo de la serpeinte venenosa provocando que los efectos del veneno volvieran pero el tampoco estaba ileso tenia varias cortadas tras escapar de la pinza de cangrejo entonces ambos continuan peleando

-no ha acabado cancer fragancia de la muerte-

-no lo creo fuego fauto-

coliconan ambas tecnicas pero The Ghost empieza a sucumbir al veneno y cuando estaba a puntod e darle de lleno al tecnica del berseker la esquiva pero la recibe en parte provocando que el envenenamiento se vuelva aun peor el berseker al ver esto lo empieza a atacar varias veces el caballero cancer se debilita aun mas por el veneno pero no se rinde y ataca

-fuego fauto-

el ataque logra darle al desprevenido berseker

- que ahhh siento que me quemo de adentro hacia afuera-

logra causarle un buen daño mas no matarlo

- me las vas a pagar cancer fragancia de la muerte-

- te enterrare aqui sepultura de almas-

En el campo de rosas

continuaraLugonis se encontraba lastimado y con al armadura rota y Fag tenia una hemorragia en el pecho tras quitarse la rosa sangrienta

-picis te destruire tormenta estelar-

-rosa piraña-

ambas tecnicas chocan pero ambos salen ilesos

-muy bien picis eres un digno rival-

-y tu tambien-

-pero no te dejare ganar mi señor te quiere muertoy satisfacere sus deseos-

-vamos intentalo-

ambos se disponian a usar sus mejores tecnicas


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

En el campo de rosas

Lugonis y Rame usan sus mejores tecnicas

-destruccion estelar-

-espinas carmesi-

ambos reciben el daño de las tecnicas y caen pero se levantan malheridos y Fag con efectos de la sangre venenosa de Lugonis peros e levanta y vuelve a atacar

-es todo picis destruccion estelar-

-no lo creo toma mi rosa sangrienta-

Lugonis intenta esquivar la tecnica pero recibe parte del impacto no obstante Fag vuelve a recibir la rosa sangrienta pero se al arranca de nuevo pero la hemorragia empeora y se enfurece y ataca

-picis te he subestimado pero se acabo moriras toma destruccion estelar-

- me arriego haciendo esto de esta forma peor no tengo eleccion espinas carmesi-

En el yomotsu

Rame y The Ghost se encontraban con sus tecnicas en colicion mortal el que perdieran solo iba a una muerte segura

-este veneno me esta matando tengo que ganar o estoy perdido ahhhhhhhh-

-no me venceras cancer moriras por mi veneno-

ambos incluyen aun mas poder a sus tecnicas

En el campo de rosas

Lugonis se encontraba debilitado por usar mucha de su sangre y Fag no se quedaba atras por la energia que gasto y el daño sufrido pero nada simplemente nada los detenia y continuaban peleando

-estrella destructora-

-rosa piraña-

recibiendo ambos los impactos la batalla se tornaba cada vez mas mortal cada golpe los acercaba mas a la muerte

En el yomotsu

The Ghost y Rame seguian igual pero derepente The Ghost empezo a sucumbir al veneno y cuando estab apunto de alcanzarlo el impacto una voz le hablo

-The Ghost vamos-

-esa voz patriarca es usted-

-si no olvides todo lo que te he enseñado en estos años-

-se refiere a-

-exacto pelea hasta el final sin importar nada llega a a tu limite y superalo nunca te rindas-

- tiene razon patriarca-

-bien ahora ve y terminalo-

tras esto The Ghost hace arder su cosmo y ahce avanzar su tecnica sorprendiendo al berserker

-que esto no es posible hace solo unos segundos estabas al borde de la muerte y ahora emanas un cosmo muy poderoso-

-se te acabo el tiempo moriras-

-intentalo cancer-

-muy bien despidete-

The Ghost empieza a ganar ventaja

-se acabo muere-

-esto no puede ser yo no puedo morir ahhhh-

The Ghost logra que el impacto se vaya totalmente contra el berserker matandolo y en el proceso librandose del veneno

-las hemorragias y el debilitamiento desaparecieron Lugonis tenia razon como sea ahora tengo que salir de aqui para poder ayudarlo-

dicho esto se va del yomotsu

En el campo de rosas

Lugonis y Fag se encontraban muy debilitados pero no dejaban de pelear

-destruccion estelar-

-espinas carmesi-

se produce una colicion pero un tercer ataque la interrumpe frenandola era de The Ghost

-estas bien Lugonis-

-si tranquilo-

-rayos si cancer esta aqui Rame fue derrotado mejor me largo de aqui-

-se escapa-

-dejalo nos encargamos de el en otro momento ahora mejor vamos a descansar para recuperarnos de nuestros combates y despues hay que iornos al santuario-

-tienes razon Lugonis-

En el castillo en Grecia

-ajajajajajaj fracaso doble que tal te parece eso eh LO-

-si ahora quien es el inutil patetico un berserker se te muere y el otro huye como un cobarde-

-haber Krax y Cyros no tienen nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de mi a ustedes no les ha ido mejor-

-no hay tiempo para sus peleas-

-Tane-

dicen los 3 al unisono

-si vengo a decirles que neustro señor quiere hablar con nosotros en este preciso momento-

dicho esto los 4 generales van donde su su señor donde este les dice

-inutiles pateticos fracasados no han podido elimianar a 1 solo caballero dorado-

-pero señor Zetran-

Krax no se atrevan a hablar si saben que les conviene-

los 4 se asustan y se quedan callados

-como han fracasado tanto reciban su castigo-

en ese instante cae sobre los 4 un inmenzo rayo que los deja malheridos

-y si vuelven a fracasar les juro que les va peor-

Zetran se va un cuarto tras una cortina donde se encuentra con un oscuro espiritu y dice

-mis disculpas mi señor por todos los fracasos de esos generales ineptos-

-esos inutiles no importan Zetran solo que hagan su trabajo y tratalos como se merecen-

-si mi señor-

mientras tanto Krax llama a uno de sus berserkers

- Garda-

-si mi general-

-oculta tu cosmo y ve a investigar el santuario e informame cuantos caballeros dorados hay alli ahora-

-enseguida-

y se va

continuara


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

En el santuario

los caballeros dorados Dax de geminis y Shen de aries llegaron al santuario

-Dax que te paso te ves muy mal-

-me enfrente a un gerrero del nuevo enemigo que casi me mata y tut ampoco te ves muy bien que paso-

- lo mismo que a ti con la exepcion que una voz le ordeno retirarse cuando iba a usar su mejor tecnica-

-extraño esos guerreros son muy peligrosos-

-correcto-

-Zarkos Sagramore que les paso-

-que creen un guerrero del nuevo enemigo me ataco y me hubiera matado de no ser porque Sagramore intervino-

-no me alabes tanto si sufri mucho con el y se me escapo-

-esos tipos dominan totalmente el 7 sentido y puedene nfrentarnos e incluso derrotarnos hay que tener cuidado-

-pero de donde vendran a quien le serviran-

-yo respondere eso Zarkos-

-patriarca-

el patriarca Sage se aprecio ante los 4 caballeros dorados

-esos guerreros que ustedes enfrentaron no se a que dios sirvan pero se hacen llamar berserkers y son los mas debiles de su ejercito-

-¡que! los mas debiles entonces a quienes le sirven-

-a unos tipos que se hacen llamar los generales Sagramore que por logica son mas fuertes que ellos-

-entocnes como les haremso frente a esos generales cuando llegue el momento patriarca-

-calma Shen debemos esperar que lleguen los demas para pensar en eso pero en este momento muchos se estan recuperando de sus batallas contra los berserkers-

-entocnes cuando llegaran-

-no lo se pero espero que sea pronto Zarkos-

pero en ese momento Garda que no era detectado por tener su cosmo apagado los observaba y penso

-es hora de informarle a mi general de esto-

En el castillo en Grecia

-mi general Krax tengo al informacion que queria-

-bien Garda habla-

-en este momento hay 4 caballeros dorados y el patriarca en el santuario con todod respeto le digo que este es el momento adeucado para atacar seria muy peligoroso permitir que se reunieran los 12 caballeros dorados-

-seras un berserker pero tienes razon este el mejor momento 4 caballeros dorados muertos y tambien el aptriarca serian ungran golpe moral para los que queden ahora esperame un momento Garda pronto atacaremos-

-si mi general-

dicho esto Krax va donde Zetran

-mi señor Zetran solicito su permiso apra invadir el santuario juntoa mis berserkers-

-y por que te lo daria eh has fracasado 3 veces-

-esta vaz sera difenrente mis berserkers mas yo es suficiente para derrotar a los 4 caballeros dorados y al patatriarca que se encuentran en el santuario-

-esta bien Krax peor mas te vale no fracasar porque si lo ahces nos e si sobrevivas a lo que tendre preparado para ti-

-si mi señor-

y Krax se va mientras Zetran va tras al cortina a hablar con el oscuro espiritu

-que haces Zetran dando permiso para invaciones sin preguntarmelo olvidas quien es el rey de este ejercito-

-no mi señor pero pienselo con el patriarca muerto los caballeros dorados estaran muy golpeados moralmente y sera mas facil derrotarlos-

-esta bien Zetran te dejare pasar esta pero al proxima no sere tan compasivo-

-no se preocupe mi señor Ares no volvera a suceder-

continuara


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

En el santuario

Shen el caballero de aries se encontraba haciendo guardia cuando fue atacado pero consiguio esquivar el ataque

-Phollux tu de nuevo-

-asi es aries tenemos cuentas pendientes ahora muere explocion de aurora-

-habla todo lo que qiueras el unico que morira seras tu extincion estelar-

ambas tecnicas colicionan durante esto Shen telepaticamente advierte a sus compañeros del ataque

mientras tanto Zarkos y Sagramore reciben al advertencia y al poco tiempo son atacados por Garda y Thel Garda va contra Sagramore y Thel contra Zarkos

-ahora nadie te salvara escorpio corona de sombras-

-no necesito que me salve nadie aguja escarlata-

ambos reciben al tecnica del otro pero se levantan y se vuelven a atacar

-aguja escarlata-

-corona de sombras-

se repite lo anteiror y el combate sube de intensidad

-recibe 4 agujas escarlata juntas-

-asi corona de la destruccion-

mientra tanto Garda y Sagramore peleaban tambien

-es todo capricornio ataque celestial-

-no lo creo doble excalibur-

los ataques colicionan ambos reciben gran aprte dle impacto pero continuan

-piensas que me venceras carpicornio garra destructora-

-y tu crees vencerme morias danza excalibur-

mientras tanto Shen y Phollux peleaban

-explocionde aurora-

-revolucion estelar-

Shen logra superar al berserker y provocarle un daño considerable pero este cmabia de tecncia

-toma esto aries tornado destructor-

-revolucion estelar-

mientras tanto Thel se curo liberandose de las agujas escarlata y Zarkos estaba en graves problemas

-que tal eh escorpio esta vez capricornio no te salvara muere corona de la destruccion-

- si la aguja escarlata comun no funciona usare la ardiente aguja escarlata ardiente-

Zarkos recibe la corona dela destruccion en parte pero el berserker al recibir la aguja escarlata ardiente sentia que se quemaba por dentro

-quieres quemarme por dentro no lo creo curacion celestial-

pero no funciono y el ardor continuo

-pero que-

-la aguja escarlata ardiente hace que tu cuerpo arda internamente tu tonta tecnica de curacion nos ervira solo puedes liberarte derrotandome-

-pues lo hare corona de la destruccion-

-aguja escarlata ardiente-

mientras tanto Shen tomaba la delantera en su combate tras darle de lleno a Phollux con al revolucion estelar pero el ebrserker se lavanta furioso

-aries recuerdas al tecncia que mi generla me prohibio usar pues ahora la usare explocion de supernova-

-que poder tan grande pero no importa revolucion estelar-

pero el ataque de Shen es superado facilmente ycuando parecia que le iba a dar de lleno

-explocion de galaxias-

Dax lo salva deteniendo el ataque con su tecnica

-Dax que haces aqui deberias estar con el patriarca-

-y dejar que te maten olvidalo ve tu con el patriarca yo me encargo de el-

-esta bien pero solo por esta vez-

-a donde vas aries no a terminado-

-atras yo soy tu oponente ahora-

-geminis ajajaajaj el tonto que casi fue asesinado por Incex-

-burlate todo la que quieras moriras explocion volcanica-

-no lo creo tornado destructor-

continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

En el santuario

Dax y Phollux peleaban

-tornado destructor-

-explocion volcanica-

ambas tecncias colicionan pero ambos salen ilesos

-es todo geminis con razon no podiste con Incex-

-ajajaj riete todo lo quieras moriras-

mientras tanto Sagramore y Garda se encontraban herdios y cansados peor eso no los detenia

-capricornio estoy harto te exterminare garra de fantasma-

-no lo creo danza excalibur-

ambos reciben la tecnica del otro cayendo pero se levantan y continuan la batalla

mientras Zarkos se encontraba debilitado al soportar una y otra vez los golpes de Thel pero este no estaba ileso ya ahbia recibido 8 agujas escalta ardientes lo que le dificultaba bastante pelear pero nada los detenia y continuaban peleando

-preparate recibiras 2 agujas escarlata ardientes mas-

-intentalo ataque celestial-

Zarkos recibe aprte dle ataque d eThel pero lgora darle con ambas agujas escarlata ardientes

-bien solo necesitoa certarte unas veces ams y estas muerto toma otras 2-

-asi ataque celestial-

mientras tanto Dax y Phollux peleaban con aun mas intensidad

-se acabo berserker explocion de galaxias-

-tornado destructor-

el ataque del berseker es superado y recibe de lleno el ataque de Dax y se levanta furioso

-muy bien geminis terminemos con esto muere explocion de supernova-

-a si explocion de galaxias-

ambas tecnicas colicionan de forma mortal mientras Zarkos ya le habia dado con 14 agujas escarlata ardientes a Thel quien se encontraba muy mal se sentia apunto de explotar desde a dentro pero Zarkos estaba muy debilitado pro todos los impactos que habia recibido

-se termino Thel antares andiente-

-muere atraque celestial-

ambos colicinan pero Zarkos logra impactarle el antares ardiente a Thel haciendo que su sangre arda y matandolo tras ganar el combate se derrumba y levanta con dificutad

-uno eliminado pero siento las batallas de msi compañeros tengo que ir a ayudarlos-

y con dificultas se va de ahi mientras Sagramore y Garda se encontraban en una mrotal colicion entre garra fantama y tornado excalibur

-maldito capricornio moriras-

-callate tu moriras-

mientras en la msima situacion se encontraban Dax y Phollux

-ya me canse de jugar llanzare mi ataque con todo su poder-

-que no importa yo tambien lanzare mas poder-

pero el ataque del berserker empezo a superar la explocion de galaxias

-geminis contra aries no use todo mi poder por su tecnica que era facil de supera pero ahora lo usare muere-

-rayos la fuerza se me va ya no aguanto amigos detengan a estos maditos por mi-

dicho esto recibe de lleno la explocion de supernova muriendo

-ajajajaja un caballero dorado fuera aries pronto sera tu turno-

mientras tanto Sagramore se encontraba debilitaod y tambaleandose tras vencer a Garda en lo que llega Zarkos

-Sagramore veo que ganaste-

-tu tambien pero no estamos muy bien ahora-

-sentiste eso el cosmo de Dax-

-si a caido peroe sto e suna guerra posiblemente muchos de nosotros nos cueste la vida pero no hay tiempode lamantarse hay que seguir adelante hasta termianr esta guerra-

-tienes razon pero el berserker que lo derroto puede ir tra suno de nosostro o tras Shen para llegar al patriarca-

-como no lo pensamos hay que ir-

-si rapido-

ambos se van con dificultad debido a sus heridas

mientras Shen tras alamentar la meurte de Dax se disponis a seguir a encontrarse con el patriarca cuando Phollux lo intercepta

-a donde vas aries-

-Phollux as si que quieres continuar eh-

-te asesinare y luego ire por el patriarca-

-ni lo pienses yo te matare por haber matado a Dax-

ambos se disponiana a luchar

continuara


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

En el santuario

Shen y Phollux iniciaron su abtallata

-explocion de aurora-

-extincion estelar-

ambas tecnicas colicionan y ambos reciben parte dle impacto y se levantan con dificultas ya que se cotnraband ebilitados por sus batallas anteriores

-es todo aries tan patetico comog eminis moriras como el-

-ni lo sueñes Phollux tu moriras y pagaras haber matado a Dax revolucion estelar-

-a si tornado destructor-

colicionan ambas tecnicas provcando una explociobn donde el berserker fue el mas perjudicado

Mientras tanto cerca del santuario

Krax sentia todo lo que pasaba a traves del cosmo

-mmm 2 berserkers murieron y de paso 1 caballero dorado y ahora Phollux mi ultimo berserker se enfrenta a aries cuando su batalla termine atacare independiente el resultado los caballeros dorados estran tan debilitados que no podran conmigo ajajajajaja ahora solo hay que esperar-

En el santuario

Shen y Phollux continuaban peleando sin dar tregua era un combate parejo

-tornado destructor-

-revolucion estelar-

ambas tecnicas coliconan y ambos reciben todo el impacto al no poder reaciconar a tiempo debido a que estaban demasiado debilitados pero su batalla continua

-hora de terminar esto aries muere explocion de supernova-

-ninguna de mis tencias puede anular ese poder a no ser esto es muy inestable y no lo puedo controlar pero no tengo eleccion explocion de estrellas suprema-

ambas tecnicas coliconan de forma mortal y y apreja pero Shen con el tiempo empieza tener desventaja al no poder controlar su tecnica

-aries estupido tendras una tecnica equivalente a la mia pero no la puedes controlar y eso sera tu perdicion muere-

-no la poder controlar pero usare eso a mi favor ahhhh-

Shen pierde el control de su tecncia provcando una gran devastacion sque al chocar con al tecnica dle berseker reduce todo el lugar a escombros y hace que los cosmos de ambos se apaguen

horas despues Sagramore y Zarkos llegaban al lugar viendo la devastacion y no sintiendo ningun cosmo pero de repente sienten un cosmo debajo de los escombros que era un rayo rompiendolos y de ahi sale Shen muy malherido y apenas pudiendo levantarse ambos van a ayudarlo

-Shen que te paso-

-mi batalla con el berserker use la tecncia que puedo controlar y este fue el resultado-

-y que paso con el berseker-

-no lo se Sagramore no siento su cosmo pero eso no garantiza que haya muerto puede estar bajo los escombros apagado como yo lo estuve o quizas si murio no se pero y ustedes estan terriblemente mal-

-los bersekers tambien son muy peligrosos pero logramos derrotarlos pero en este estado dudo que aguantemos otro ataque espero que sean los unicos y Zarkos Shen es hora de ir con el patriarca-

-si-

-a donde van caballeros dorados-

-quien eres tu- dicen los 3 al unisosno

-quieren averiguarlo-

se quita su tunica revelando una armadura que brillaba como el platino

-esa armadura no se parece nada a la de los berserkers acaso eres-

-asi es soy Krax uno de los 4 generales y eliminare a su patriarca-

-no lo pienses primero pasas pro encima de nosostros-

-que piensan pelear conmigo en ese estrado tan deplorable muy bien preparense a morir-

continuara


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

En el santuario

Shen Sagramore y Zarkos se disponian a enfrentar a Krax pese a estar muy debilitados

-excalibur-

-extincion estelar-

-aguja escarlata-

pero Krax detiene los 3 ataques solo con sus manos

-que imposible-

-ese es todo el poder de los caballeros dorados patetico tomen esto invocacion espectral-

el ataque les da de lleno a los 3 tirandolos al suelo

-que poder tan abrumador tiene este general y en este estado como le haremos frente-

-cierto Shen pero no podemos rendirnos somos caballeros dorados debemos pelear hasta el final sin importar nada recuerdenlo-

-cierto Sagramore hasta el final-

los 3 se levantan y vuelven a atacar

-extincion estelar-

-aguja escarlata ardiente-

-doble excalibur-

el general vuelve a repeler los ataques y contra ataca

-invocacion espectral-

-muro de cristal-

pero el muro es roto y el ataque vuelve a impactarlos pero el general tras esto se da cuenta que fue impactado por parte del ataque de los caballeros dorados

-mmm pese a estar en ese estado patetico siguen peleando ajajaja ridiculo mueran invocacion espectral-

-ni lo sueñes revolucion estelar-

-aguja escarlata ardiente-

-danza excalibur-

los 3 ataque se funden en 1 y chocan con el de Krax pero con el tiempo lo superna y logran golpearlo pero este tras recuperarse furiosos contra ataca mas fuerte

-muy bien admito que los subestime pero nada cambia moriran abismo infernal-

los caballeros dorados intentan reaccionar pero no pueden y reciben el golpe de lleno siendo heridos gravemente pero Krax empieza sentir que algo le va explotar por dentro

-que esta pasandome-

-mi aguja escarlata ardiente te dio ahora tendras ese efecto hasta que me mates-

-muy bien escorpio en ese caso tu moriras primero-

-ni lo pienses explocion de estrellas suprema-

-danza excalibur-

-toma 3 agujas escarlata ardientes-

los 3 ataques se fudnen en uno como antes e impactan a Krax pero este se recupera rapidamente

-se acabo caballeros dorados capricornio preparate iba a matar primero a escorpio pero cambien de opinion abismo infernal-

Sagramore demasiaod herido apra reaccioanr penso que moriria cuendo Zarkos se interpuso en el ataque siendo herido de muerte

-Zarkos por que-

-tu me sallvaste una vez te devuelvo el favor detengan al ejercito invasor por favor-

dicho esto muere Sagramor ey Shen furiosos intentan atacar a Krax pero estaban ya tan debilitados que no pueden y entocnes Krax los ataca

-abismo infernal-

ambos reciben un daño inmenzo que los deja en el piso muy gravemente heridos y listos para el remate

-es su fin caballeros dorados les dare el golpe de gracia invocaicon espectral-

pero entonces un ataque se interpone salvando a los 2 caballeros dorados

-quien se interpone-

-dejalos en paz es a mi a quien quieres no-

-ah el patriarca salio a defender a sus caballeros lastima que moriras en el intento-

-eso esta por verse-

continuara


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

En el santuario

Sage y Krax comenzaron a pelear

-invocacion espectral-

pero Sage evade ataque con dificultad

-pelearemos en mi terreno general ondas infernales-

el ataque le da la desprevenido Krax enviandolo al yomotsu y tras esto Sage antes de ir tras el les da un mensaje a los terriblemente heridos Sagramore y Shen

-no se si regrese pero cueste lo que cueste detengan esta invacion-

-patriarca-

dice apenas Shen y tras esto se va al yomotsu a continuar su batalla con Krax

En el yomotsu

-me traes aqui sabes que podria salir facilmente-

-si estuvieras solo pero enfrentaras ami que no te dejare salir-

-muy bien pero matare y luego ire a rematar a esos 2 invocacion espectral-

-no lo creo fuego fauto-

el ataque de Sage supera al general golpeandolo pero este se recupera rapidamente

-ajajaja asi que este es el poder del patriarca al fin un reto abismo infernal-

-apenas esta comenzando fuego fauto-

ambas tecnicas colicionan y provocan una explocion dañando a ambos peor se lavantan y siguen peleando ya algo debilitados

-es todo lo que tienes abismo infernal-

-no lo creo fuego fauto-

Mientras tanto cerca del santuario

Jar e Ilias se acercaban al satuario cuando Jar de repente se ve obligado a detenerse

-papa que pasa-

-la edad Ilias estoy viejo ya no tengo la misma energia de antes ah espera sientes eso hijo-

-si papa siento 2 cosmos muy debiles como a punto de morir-

-da igual si no tengo la msima fuerza de antes hay que llegar al santuario cuanto antes-

-bien vamos papa-

mientras tanto tambien en las cercanias del santuario se encontraban Lugonis y The Ghost

-oye Lugonis sientes eso 2 cosmos muy debilies como si estuvieran casi muertos-

-si The Ghost hay que darnos prisa para saber que esta pasando-

-entonces vamos rapido-

En el yomotsu

Sage estaba empezando a ganar ventaja en el combate tras herir a Krax con la pinza de cangrejo

-no me venceras toma mi maxima tecnica infierno ardiente-

-asi espiritus oscuros-

se produce una colicion que provoca una explocion inmenza ambos logran sobrevivir pero malheridos

-infierno ardiente-

-espiritus oscuros-

esta vez las tecncas iban con aun mas poder provovcnaod una colicon muy peligorosa en al cual ninguno daba su brazo a torcer empleaban mas y mas poder a sus tecnicas

- cuando te assesine los caballeros dorados estaran tan golpeandos moralmente que sera facil derrotarlos-

-ajaja te equivocas no me mataras-

-yo creo que si vamos-

se una gran explocion pero el resultado fue ambso terriblemente dañados pero Sage fue el menos afectaod y entonces le dice al general

-estas acabado-

- a si no lo creo infierno ardiente-

-sepultura de almas-

-peor que esta tecnica me esta superando-

-tu derrota estuvo sentenciada desde el principio-

-que-

-aunque no lo creas estabas fatigado por tu batalla contra los caballeros dorados y eso fue tu perdicion-

-imposible si los aplaste-

-eso fue lo que creiste pero als veces que te golpeaorn te afectaor mas de lo que crees-

-ahhhh no puede ser-

-ahora muere-

la sepultura de almas mata a Krax y Sage tras vencerlo regresa al santuario

En el santuario

Jar Ilias The Ghost y Lugonis llegan encontrando gravemente heridos a Shen y Sagramore en lo que llega Sage con varias heridas

-patriarca que paso aqui-

-nos atacaron The Ghost el enemigo nos ataco y perdimos a Dax y Zarkos-

-que maldicion debimos haber llegado antes-

-de nada sirve lamentarse Ilias hay que seguir peleando para que sus muertes no sean para nada-

-si patriarca-

-y ahora llevense a Shen y Sagramore a descansar deben recuperarse en ese estado no pueden pelear-

dicho esto Jar e Ilias se llevan a Sagramore y The Ghsot y Lugonis a Shen luego que estos se fueran Sage reflexiona

-mmm este ataque fue muy dificl de repeler y estoy seguro que no eran la parte mas peligrosa del ejercito enemigo espero que los que siguen haya afuera sobrevivan a los ataques y lleguen aqui-

mientras tanto de los escomboros que quedaorn de la batalla de Shen y Phollux un rayo destruye una parte desde adentro y alli sale Phollux malherido

-que nos iento ningun cosmo aliado imposible vencieron al general Krax-

-a si es Phollux-

-general LO que hace aqui-

-revisando el fracaos y muerte de Krax jajaja te maatria tmabien ya que eras uno de sus berserkers no obstante elimianste a un caballero dorado por eso te perdonare al vida y propondre un trato-

-que trato-

-veras perdi a uno de msi berserkers a manos de los caballeros dorados puedes servirme y a cambio me asegurare que sobrevivas a la ira del señor Zetran-

-esta bien mi general LO acepto-

-muy buena eleccion Phollux vamonos-

En el castillo en Grecia

-fracaso y muerte ese Krax era muy patetico dime LO por que deberia aceptar lo que propones de quedarte con su berserker-

-mi señor Zetran es que el mato a un caballero dorado y puede ser muy util-

-muy bien LO con eso es todo tuyo peros i fracasa también será tu culpa estendido-

-si mi señor-

tras esto LO se va a hablar con Phollux

-mi plan si resulto ahora estas a mi servicio-

-mi general digame que deberia hacer-

-se paciente esperare antes de lanzar otro ataque-

continuara


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

En España

el caballero dorado Kaurus de tauro estaba por irse al santuario cuando es atacado por Breep

-ondas destructoras-

en ataque le da al caballero pero este se recupera y contra ataca

-gran cuerno-

le da Breep pero este se recupera

-quien eres que quieres-

-no te interesa tauro lo unico importante es que moriras ondas destructoras-

-asi gran cuerno-

ambas tecnicas coliconan provocando una explocion en la cual ambos son golpeados y se recuperan

-es todo tauro moriras onda destructora-

-apenas estoy calentando gran cuerno-

esta vez las tecnicas van con mas potencia provocando una mayor explocion que daña a ambos que se elvantan ya con dificultad

-ajajajaj tauro preparate a morir onda de la muerte-

-no lo creo cuerno gigante-

la tecnica de Kaurus supera al berseker por un instante pero este aplica mas poder equiparando las cosas y al final la colicon explota contra ambos pero el mas perjudicado fue Breep peor eso no lo detuvo y continuo peleando

-piensas que asi me venceras tauro tormenta oscura-

-asi mega cuerno supremo-

se produce una gran colicon entre las tencicas maximas de ambos que con el tiempo se vuelve mortal

-maldicion este tipo ahh e sfuerte pero no puedo morir aqui no-

-ahhh este maldito tauro lo subestime como sea lo exterminare-

aplican toda su energia a las tecncias volviendo al colicon aun mas peligrosa perod e renpe Kaurus empeza a ganar terreno

-pero que-

-mira bien esto es ultimo quu escucharas antes de morir perdiste porque lo unico que pensaba sera matar y nunca pesaste cosa que yo si hice sin que te dieras cuentas de a poco siempre yo me asegure que recibieras mas daño sin darte cuenta hasta que te matara ahora muere-

-no puede ser-

tras esto Breep muere y Kaurus con heridas y fatigado se va rumbo al santuario

En el castillo en Grecia

-que tal Cyros solo te queda un berserker ers un completo fracasado ajajaja-

-tu andas asi de molestod esde que Krax murio que prentendes-

-solo me burlo de ti y de como te castigfara el señor Zetran en cuanto te llame-

mietras tanto Tane llamo a sus berserkers

-Uloga Berk-

-si mi general-

-vayanse y eliminen a los caballeros dorados-

tras esto ambos berserkers se van

continuara


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

En los 5 picos de Rozan

El caballero dorado Linox de libra tras meditar se iba a ir al santuario cuando es atacado por Acromi

-garra de tigre-

-dragon ascendente-

ambas tencnicas colicionan provocando una explocion pero ambos salen ilesos y continuan peleando

-quien eres y por que me atacas-

-no te importa ya que moriras garra de tigre-

-dragon naciente-

el ataque supera a Acromi dandole de lleno pero se recupera

-jaajaja libra es todo lo que tienes garra del tigre oscuro-

-dragon naciente-

ambos reciben de lleno la tecnica del otro quedando lastimados pero no se rinden

-garra del tigre oscuro-

-dragon naciente-

esta vez van con mas poder provocando una colicon pero el caballero de libra logra superar en parte al berserker recibiendo la menor parte del impacto y Acromi la mayor pero el combate continuo

-me las vas a pagar libra las 100 garras del tigre sagrado-

-asi los 100 dragones de rozan-

amabas tecnicas coliconan explotando al insatnate dejandoa amabos gravemente heridos pero se vuelven a atacar con mas poder

-las 100 garras del tigre sagrado-

-los 100 dragones de rozan-

ambas tecnicas colicionan de forma muy peligrosa

-moriras libra-

-ni lo pienses tu moriras-

aunmentan con mas poder la colicon que les explota a ambos devastando gran parte del campo de batalla Acromi malherido escapa y Linox tambien malherido se dirige al santuario

En el castillo en Grecia

-que se siente fracasar Tane ser un rididuclo unitil ajajajaja-

-burlate lo que quieras LO al menos mi berserker sobrevivio no como el tuyo que se muere y te queda scon el de Krax aprovechandote de su muerte ajajaja patetico-

-par de pateticos fracasando-

-y mira quien habla Cyros a ti solo te queda 1 y ruega que no muera-

los 3 se pelean cuando llega Zetran

-silencio-

los 3 se asustan y paran

-como se atreven a perturbar mi tranquilidad y la del señor Ares con sus pateticas peleas haganlo otra vez y lo lamentaran muchisimo por ahora tomen esto-

les arroja un rayo que les da tirandolos al piso

-y no sere tan piadoso si me vuelven a molestar-

continuara


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

En Siberia

el caballero dorado Paru de acuario se encontraba con Krest su maestro

-señor Krest por que no nos vamos al santuario si el patriarca nos llamo-

-silencio yo se por que hago las cosas espera un poco y luego iremos al santuario a ver por que Sage llamo-

-esperar que-

dicho esto son atacados por Dapho

-marea ardiente-

ambos la esquivan

-ajajajaja un caballero dorado mas un sobreviviente de varias guerras santas los matare-

-yo no sere tu rival lo sera Paru-

-a si que acuario morira primero muy bien luego ire por ti anciano-

-ahora muere acuario marea ardiente-

-polvo de diamantes-

amabas tecnicas colicionan y explotan pero ambo salen sin un daño considerable

-es todo acuario marea ardiente-

-no lo creo polvo de diamantes-

esta vez van con mas poder coliconana do muy fuertemente pero Paru logra superar a Dapho dandole de lleno con su tecnica pero este se levanta

-muy bien acuario me las vas a pagar tornado de fuego-

el ataque le da al desprevenido caballero lastimandolo pero se levanta

-muy bien rayo de aurora-

-asi acuario tornado de fuego-

ambas tecnicas colicionan y ambos poco a poco les aplican mas y mas poder hasta que explotan dañando de gran manera ambos pero aun asi continuan peleando mientras Krest los observa como espectador

-tornado de fuego-

-rayo de aurora-

perod e repente el berserker se siente inmovilizado

-sorpresa anillo de hielo-

-que el rayod eaurora era una pantalla de distraerte y paralizarte -

-que-

entocnes el ebrseker recibe de lleno la explocion de amabas tecnicas siendo muy herido mientras Paru sale con solo algunos golpes

-acuario admito que te subestime pero ahora recibe mi tecnica maxima explocion del infierno-

-toma tu la mia execucion aurora-

amabs tecnicas colicionan de forma peligrosa yc ada vez ambos imprimian mas poder hasta que finalmente explota generando uan grand estrcicion que Krest se ve obligado a esquivarcuando termian sale muy malherido Paru

-bien esto era lo que habia que esperar-

-que dice señor Krest si se me escapo ese tipo-

-eso no mporta ahora ya se quiene sta detras de esta invacion y tu demostraste ser capaz de enfrentarte al ejercito enemigo ahora ve a descansar recuperate y luego nos vamos al santuario-

-si señor Krest

En el castillo en Grecia

-ajajaj pobre fracasado Cyros bueno al menso este no se te murio-

-ocupate de tus asuntos LO-

-ustedes no peleen o saben que el señor Zetran nos castigara aun peor-

tras esto los 2 se callan

mientras tanto Zetran hablaba con Ares

-Zetran esos generales ineptos solo fracasan tendras que tomar medidas al respecto entendido-

-si mi señor un fracaso mas y esos inutiles se las veran conmigo-

continuara


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

En India

el caballero dorado Sinjan de virgo meditaba cuando es atacado por Uloga y Berk

-rayo de la muerte-

-crusificio mortal-

-khan-

el caballero de virgo se protege y sale ileso del ataque

-cielos este virgo repelio nuestro ataque como si nada-

-da igual volvamos a atacar-

-rayo de la muerte-

-crusificio mortal-

-khan-

otra vez el caballero de virgo sale ileso pero los berserkers aumentan su intensidad

-cadena relampago-

-cruz del demonio-

-khan-

al principio aprecia que se iba arepetir lo de antes cuando el khan empieza a agrietarse Sinjan se ve obligado a reaccionar

-omh-

con esto repele el ataque pero tambiens elevanta de su meditacion

-que virgo se levanto-

-asi es admito que los subestime pero ahora pienso pelear en serio-

-asi cadena relampago-

-cruz del demonio-

-la bendicion de las tinieblas-

sobrepasa facilmente los ataques de los bersekers y los deja muy golpeados

-maldito virgo no las vas a pagar-

-cadena relampago-

-cruz del demonio-

-invocaicon de espiritus-

vuelve a superar a los berserkers facilmete dañandolos aun mas

-toma es to virgo onda de trueno-

-almas del demonio-

-invocaiconde espiritus-

esta evz Sinjan fue superado siendo emviando a voalr y algo lastimado se levanta

-bien ya me canse de ustedes tomen esto al bendicion de las tinieblas-

-asi virgo almas del demonio-

-onda trueno-

se produce una colicon a la cual aplicaban mas y mas poder los 3 hasta que Sinjan eleva su cosmo al infinito y supera a ambos el ataque mata a Uloga y Berk malherido escapa tras la batalla Sinjan se marcha rumbo al santuario

En el castillo en Grecia

-ajajajaja Tane unos muere y otro escapa como cobarde patetico-

-tu ocupate de tus asuntos LO y ese virgo es mas peligroso de lo que parecia-

-te da vergüensa aceptar tu fracaso-

-ustedes silencio-

-señor Zetran-

-y Cyros tu tambien ven-

-si mi señor-

-ustedes ahn demostrado ser una bola de fracasados pateticos que no sirven para nada a partir de ahora yo decido donde y cuando atacan los berserkers-

-pero mi señor-

-silencio Cyros le she dicho que no hablen meintras yo estoy hablando si saben que las conviene-

golpea el piso con su vara

-ahora reciban su castigo-

se produce uan gran explocion de cosmo que deja a los 3 en el piso muy lastimados

-ahora traigan a todos los berserkers de regreso-

continuara


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

En el santuario

Sage se encontraba meditando cuando Hakurei llega

-hola Sage-

-Hakurei cuando llegaste-

-hace un rato hermano pero que ha pasado aqui hubo un ataque-

-si Hakurei fuimos atacados por el ejercito enemigo y perdimos a Dax y Zarkos-

-hay que mal pero no podemos lamentarnos sabes quien esta detras de esta invacion-

-solo se que hay generales y berserkers se llaman los miembros de ese ejercito pero no se quien esta detras de la invacion-

-yo puedo responder eso-

-señor Krest se encuetra bien-

-si Sage tranquilo y no vine solo-

-Paru estas bien-

-si patrarca y señor Hakurei no sepreocupen solo un poco golepado y miren quienes estan ahi-

-Kaurus Sinjan Linox que buenon que hayan llegado pero se ven golpeados fueron atacados-

-si patriarca pero eso no es importante que paso aqui-

-yo se los explico-

mientras tanto en una casa de descanso Jar e Ilias se encontraban con Sagramore que se encontraba muy gravemente herido

-papa crees que se recupere-

-no lose su cosmo esta muy debil y tiene muchas heridas he espera siento su cosmo aumentar-

-yo tambien papa-

-ahhh yo Jar Ilias cuando llegaron-

-tranquilo Sagramore estas muy debil por tus batallas-

-peroyo no me puedo quedar aqui-

-ah igual de terco que tu padre comos e adebes descansar asi no puedes pelear-

-si Sagramore hasle caso a mi papa-

-esta bien pero que siento una conversacion sobre el ejercito invasor no me la puedo perder por favor llevenme hasta alli-

-esta bien pero solo si despues descansas-

-esta bien-

mientras tanto en la sala del patriarca Sage les acavaba de explicar a los 4 caballeros lo que habia pasado

-maldicion por que no llegamos antes-

-no sirve de nada lamantarse hay que seguir adelante y detener esta invacion paraque sus muertes no sean para nada-

-cierto Sinjan y señor Krest usted me dijo que sabia quiene staba detras de esto expliquenoslo-

-espere un momento-

llergaron Jar e Ilias cargando a Sagramore malherido y The Ghost y Lugonis traian a Shen en las mismas condiciones

-por que lso traen les dije que debian descansar-

-patrarca por favor permitanos saber quien esta detras de esta invacion-

-esta bien Shen tu y Sagramore pueden quedarse pero los demas una vez el señor Krest termine se los llevan a descansar-

-ahora señor Krest diganos que sabe-

-esa bien Sage GHakurei y todos los presentes veran todo comenzo hace 500 años Ares Poseidon y Hades formaron una alianza e invadieron al tierra Athena y sus caballeros entre ellos yo los enfrentamos al final la invacion fue detenida pero de la batalla solo quede yo y por Athena antes de sacrificarse me fue otorgado el mishopetamenos que me a mantenido vivo hasta hora pero bueno Poseidon fue detenido y sellado y no se ah liberado pero no puedo decir lo msimo de Hades hace 200 años se libero y volvio a invadir Sage Hakurei deben recordarlo bien ustedes estaban alli peor beuo Athena estuvo para detenerlo y vovler a sellarlo pero me temo que Ares tampoco fue sellado por completo se libero en algun momento que desconozco y creo que el estuvo detras de la desgracia que ocurrio hace 23 años con el geminis traidor y su ejercito rebelde la batalla que le costo la vida a todos los caballeros de plata y bronce e inclusoa algunos dorados me temo que fue Ares quien corrompio a ese caballero para que se convirtiera en traidor y provocar una guerra interna que nos debilito para resistir su ataque y sin Athena las cosa esta muy complicada-

-y como pdoempos derrotar a Ares sin Athena-

-sera muy dificil pero Sage Hakurei ustedes son al clave para lograrlo poseen sellos con al sangre de Athena que puede ser suficiente para sellar a Ares y detener esta invacion pero hay que hacerlo pronto antes que encuentre al forma de recuperar su cuerpo porque si lo recupera estamos perdidos-

-bien gracias señor Krest ahora llevense a descansar a Shen y Sagramore mientras Hakurei el señor Krest y yo pensamos en un plan-

-si patriarca-

En el castillo en Grecia

Zetran estaba frente a los generales y bersekers

-ustedes solo saben fracasar asi que a partir de ahora yo tomo las desiciones aqui entendido-

dice amenazadoramente golpeando su vara contra el piso

-si mi señor ahora cuando atacamos-

-no atacaremos esperaremos que ellos vengan a nosotros-

continuara


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

En el santuario

el dia despues que Krest revelo la identidad del dios invasor se encontraba con Sage y Hakurei pensando como enfrentarlo

-como haremos para resistir sus ataques-

.-hay Hakurei no se son muy poderosos-

-ustedes 2 ya basta llevan un buen rato ahi discutiendo para nada-

-perdon señor Krest es que-

-es que nada Sage estan igual que cuando inicio la guerra contra hades hace 200 años que les pasa-

-es que nunca nos habiamos enfrentado a un dios sin Athena-

-da igual hay que detenerlo es que Athena haria en nuestro lugar no-

-tiene razon perdon por nuestra actitud ahora que deberiamos hacer-

-es simple hay que atacar ahorano esperar que nos ataquen mientras hablamos Ares podria estar descubiorendo la forma de recuperar su cuerpo-

-bien señor Krest hora llamare a los caballeros dorados-

-hazlo y dales esto-

-que es esta agua-

-les curara las heridas para que puedan pelear mejor-

-gracias señor Krest ahora vamos hay que ir a informarles todo-

-pues vamos hermano-

tras esto los ancianos llaman a los caballeros dorados

-escuchen ya hemso decidido que ahcer-

-que debemos hacer patriarca-

-preparense en un momento atacaremos a Ares en su castillo ah y beban esta agua curara sus heridas-

-gracias patriarca-

-de nada Sagramore-

-ahora vayan a prepararse-

todos se van cuando

-espera Jar tengo que hablar contigo-

-de que patriarca-

-ven conmigo-

-papa pasa algo-

-nada Ilias el aptriarca quiere hablar conmigoa solas ve con los otros ya te alcanzo-

-bien papa-

Ilias se va y Jar va a hablar con Sage

-patrairca que tiene que hablar conmigo-

-veras te he visto mal ultimamente que te pasa-

-creo que la edad ya estoy viejo se me hace mas dificil pelear y mi poder no es el de antes-

-te entiendo cuando me hice viejo sentia lo mismo que tu pero esos e compensa con experiencia sabiduria que obtienes a traves de los años recuerdalo-

-si patriarca gracias-

-de nada ahora ve tu hijo los demas te debene star esperando en un momento mas dare la orden de atacar-

Jar tras esto se va

horas mas tarde

-bien todos los caballeros dorados es hora hayq ue atacar y derrotar a Ares y ejercito cueste lo que cueste-

-si patriarca-

dicen todos los caballeros dorados

-ahora vamos-

tiempo despues llegan a las afueras del castillo de Ares en Grecia

continuara


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

En el castillo de Ares

los caballeros dorados se encontraban a las afueras

-y bien patriarca cuando entramos-

-cuidado podrian atacarnos de un golpe para eliminarnos Shen es mejor separarnos para que tengan mas dificil localizarnos y abarcar mas terreno nos reuniremos para enfrentar a Ares de acuerdo-

-patriarca permitame adelantarme-

-esta bien Jar puedes ir-

-papa peudo ir contigo-

-esta vez no Ilias debes crecer por tu cuenta-

-pero-

-sin peros hazme caso se loq eu hago nos reuniremos apra enfrentar a Ares lo prometo-

-esta bien-

tras esto Jar se adentra en el castillo

-bien ahora Ilias The Ghost Sagramore Lugonis ustedes vayan juntos-

-si patriarca-

los 4 se adentran en el castillo

-bien Sinjan Shen ustedes tambein iran juntos-

-si patriarca-

ambos se adentran en el castillo

-ahora Kaurus Linox Paru ustedes vienen con nosotros-

los ancianos junto a los 3 caballeros dorados se adentran en el castillo

mientras tanto en el centro del castillo Zetran preparaba su jugada

-todos vengan aqui si mi señor-

-los caballeros dorados estan aqui nosotros los atacaremso ahora el primer ataque sera Fag Berk y LO tuvas con ellos ataquen a Aries y Virgo-

-si mi señor-

LO y los berserkers se van

mientras tanto Sinjan y Shen ibanc oorriando cuando son atacados por Berk y Fag Berk ataca a Sinjan y Fag a Shen

-bien virgo es hora de la revancha crusificio mortal-

-khan-

el ataque es repelido pero el ebrserker empieza a elevar de forma extraña su cosmo y se dispone a volver a atacar

mientras tanto Shen y Fag peleaban

-tormenta estelar-

-muro de cristal-

el muro es roto pero Shen sale ileso

-mm eres fuerte no tiene sentido usar mi muro de cristal contra ti peleare en ataque extincion estelar-

-asi aries tormenta estelar-

ambas tecnicas colicionan provocando una explocion en al cual ambos salen golpeados pero se recuperan rapidamente

-es todo aries tormenta estelar-

-extincion estelar-

las tecnicas ibana hora con mas poder provocando una gran colicion

mientras tanto Sinjan tenia sometido a Berk cuando esteatca con su mejor tecnica

-virgo hubo una tencica que no use contra ti alli ahora la usare maldicion del infierno-

-cielos no importa la bendicion de las tinieblas-

amabas tecnicas coliconan de forma casi mortal provocando una gran explocion

mientras tanto Shen y Fag peleaban con mas intensidad

-destruccion estelar-

-revolucion estelar-

ambas tecncias colicionan y explotan dañando a ambos ero entocnes el berserker empieza a arder muchisimo su cosmo

-hora de terminarlo aries preparate mi maxima tecnica destruccion estelar suprema-

-no tengo eleccion explocion de estrellas suprema-

ambas tecncias coliconan de forma mortal

mientras Sinjan se levantaba tras su colicon con al tecnica del berserker

-se acabo no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-

-asi maldicion del infierno-

-el tesoro del cielo-

el ataque del berserker desaparece

-que pero-

-esta tecncia es ataque y defensa en uno ahora pierde tus sentidos y muere-

el ataque mata al berserker y Sinjan decide seguir ir donde estaba Shen

mientras este se encotnraba en una mortal colicion con Fag y pcoco a pococ perdia el control de su tecnica

-cielos de aqui no saldre amigos por favor terminen esto-

ambas tecncias explotan de forma inmenza matando a Shen y Fag

Sinjan llega al lugar

-Shen que alstima otro camarada caido-

-no te preocupes pronto te reuniras con el-

-quien eres tu-

-lo sabras ahora-

LO se quita su tunica revelando una armadura que brilla como el platino

-que esa armadura eres un-

-asi es soy un general mi nombre es LO y te exterminare-

-intentalo-

continuara


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

En el castillo de Ares

Sinjan se disponia a enfrentar a LO

-toma esto invocacion de espiritus-

pero LO detiene el ataque con una mano

-es todo virgo toma esto fantasmas oscuros-

el ataque le da al caballero de virgo lastimandolo pero se levanta

-bien quieras mas la bendicion de las tinielblas-

el general repele la tecncia sin mayor esfuerzo

-que-

-toma virgo fantasmas oscuros-

Sinjan es golpeado nuevamente pero logra recuperarse

-cielos que fuerte detuvo mis tecncias sin siquiera esforsarse tengo que poner mas poder si mas la bendicion de las tinieblas-

-pones mas poder virgo bien fantasmas oscuros-

ambas tecncias explotan pero Sinjan es muy golepado y LO apenas si recibe daño

-ahh que poder asi que esto es un general no importa necesito mas poder ahhh la bedicion de las tinieblas-

-asi virgo fantasmas oscuros-

ambas tecncias colicionana y explotan pero Sinajn es herido y se le vanta con dificulta mientras LO solo es algo golpeado

-cielos no importa cuando pdoer ponga me sigue superando ya se que debo hacer ahhh-

-que haces virgo-

-el tesoro del cielo ahora es to es ataque y defensa en uno ahora pierde tus sentidos y muere-

-ni lo pienses danza de espiritus malignos-

Sinjan es malherido por el golpe y su tecncia rota

-pero como-

-deberias saber que tu tecnica no funciona frente a alguien cosmicamente supeior y mi cosmo supera y por mucho al tuyo ajajaja-

-maldicion ahora que hago ya se necesitare todo mi poder acumulado ahhhh ahora si toma esto tridente de la muerte-

-mmm interesante virgo peor moriras de todas formas danza de espiritus malignos-

ambas tecncias colicionan pero cuando explotan Sinjan es el mas perjudicado debido a sus heridas meintras LO continuaba peleando sin mayores problemas

-cielos como lo hago solo seguire atacando tridente de la muerte-

-insistes virgo danza de espiritus malignos-

Sinjan es muy malherido pero continua peleando

-debo usar todo lo que tengo en este golpe tridente de la muerte-

-hora de tu muerte virgo danza de espiritus malignos-

Sinjan es muy gravamente herido y LO se levanata con algo de dificulta sy creyendo haber ganado iba a marcharse cuando

-LO esto no a acabo-

-sigues con vida virgo no improta asi no resistes otro golpe preparate a morir-

mientras Sinjan pensaba

-cielos no puedo ganar este combate su tencica me va a superar de nuevo a no ser mmm no se si esto funcione pero es mi ultima opcion-

-preparate LO tridente de la muerte-

-despidete virgo danza de espiritus malignos-

ambas tencias coliconana y finalmente tras un rato provocan una explocion dentro de la cual Sinjan pese a todas sus heridas se las arregla para agarrar a LO y hace arder su cosmo haciendo que se empieze a elevar

-estupido con esto vas a arder hasta morir-

-y tu te arrastraras conmigo-

-no lo creo-

LO emnpieza a hacer arder su cosmo apra liberarse haciendo qeu Sinjan tenga problamas y decide cambiar de tactica y deja d eelvar y va hacia abajo como un meteorito a estellarse

-que pretendes morir asi lastima que moriras solo-

LO hace arder aun mas su cosmo y cuando estaba apunto de liberarse

-amigos por favor detengan a Ares protejan la tierra adios-

dicho esto quema todo su cosmo y enegia vital conguiendo retener a LO tras lo cual se estrellan y el impacto los mata a ambos

mientras tanto en el centro del castillo

-mmm vaya LO fue derrotado pero eso que importa aries y virgo eliminados un buen comienzo generales y berserkers vengan aqui

-si mi señor-

-es hora del siguiente ataque ahora iran todos los berserkers que quedan y tu Cyros vas con ellos destruyan a los 2 grupos que quedan de acuerdo-

-si mi señor-

y se van

continuara


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

En el castillo de Ares

el grupo de Sage Hakurei Krest Linox Paru y Kaurus sintio la muerte de Sinjan

-cielos pero que ah hecho-

-sacrifico su vida para vencer a ese general que noble-

-genial Linox mira ahora 2 mas Shen y Sinjan muertos que mas falta-

-no hay tiempo para lamentarnos ahy que seguir adelante de acuerdo-

-si patriarca-

pero entocnes son atacados por Incex Acromi y Dapho

-lanzas de hielo-

-garra de tigre-

-marea ardiente-

los 6 evitan los ataques

-que hacemos-

-patriarca señor Krest señor Hakurei por favro sigan adelante permitanos encargarnos de estos berserkers-

-esta bien despues alcancenos vamos Hakurei señor Krest hay que seguir adelante-

los ancianos se van y los berserkers atacan directamente Acromi ataca a Linox Dapho a Paru e Incex a Kaurus

-lanzas de hielo-

-gran cuerno-

amabas tecnicas colicionan y explotan lastimando un poco a ambos

-es todo tauro lanzas de hielo-

-no lo creo gran cuerno-

mientras tanto Linox y Acromi peleaban tambien

-garra de tigre-

-dragon ascendente-

ambas tencicas colicionan pero Linox logra ganar algo de terrreno cuando explotan siendo el menos afectado entocnes la batalla crece de intensidad

-toma esto libra garra del tigre oscuro-

-dragon naciente-

ambas tencicas colicionan pero Linox se las arregla para superar a Acromi pero este furiosos se levanta y se dispone a volver a atacar

mientras tanto Paru y Dapho peleaban

-rayo de aurora-

-torneado de fuego-

amabas tecnicas coliconan y explotan dejando a ambos lastiamdos pero se levantan y siguien peleando

-tornado de fuego-

-rayo de aurora-

mientras tanto Kaurus e Incex se encontraban bastante heridos tras coliconanar pero continuaban peleando

-tormenta congelante-

-cuerno gigante-

ambas tencicas coliconan y provocan una gran explocion en al cual ambos son grandemente lastimados pero continuan peleando

-preparate par ami mejor tecnica tauro tempestad suprema-

-asi mega gran cuerno-

mientras tanto Paru y Dapho peleaban a una intensidad muy alta

-rayo de aurora-

-tornado de fuego-

amabas tencicas coliconan y provocan una gran explocion

-bien acuario llego la hora de mi mejor tecnica explocion del infierno-

-pues toma la mia execuion aurora-

mientras tanto Linox y Acromi tambien iban a usar sus mejores tecnicas

-toma esto libra las 100 garras del tigre sagrado-

-asi los 100 dragones de rozan-

ambas tencicas colicionan provocando una gran explocion en al cual ambos caen y Linox al recuperarse encuantra a Paru y Kaurus en sus mismas condiciones y lo mismo pasa con Acromi quei se encuentra con Dapho e Incex y habla con ellos

-vamos terminemos a estos al mismo tiempo-

-tienes razon Dapho ahora a atacar-

-tempestad suprema-

-explocion infernal-

-las 100 garras del tigre sagrado-

-cielos nos atacn lso3 al mismo tiempo pues no nos que mas opcion hagamos lo mismo-

-cierto Paru vamos-

-execucion aurora-

-los 100 dragones de rozan-

-mega gran cuerno-

las 6 tecncias coliconana de forma mortal y cada vez todos incluian mas y mas poder hasta que esta estaba por explotar

-amigos fue un placer luchar a su lado-

-cierto Paru pero aqui no hay salida-

-ahora nos uniremos a nuestros compañeros caidos a los que queden dentengan esta invacion-

tras esto la colicon explot ay tanto los berserkers como los caballeros mueren

mientras tanto en el centro del castillo Zetran observaba lo que pasaba en su bola de cristal

-muy bien tauro libra y acuario eliminados los berserker smeurtos no son de improtancia ahora si todo siguesegun el plan el siguiente grupo tambien sera destruido-

mietras tanto el grupo de Ilias The GhostLugonis y Sagramore sintieron la muerte de sus compañeros

-maldicion ciantos mas de nossotros deben morir en esta maldita guerra-

-recuerda o que dijo el patriarca Ilias no hay tiempo apra lamentarse hay que seguir adelante o sus muertes eran para nada-

-tienes razon The Ghost vamos-

-a donde van-

-Phollux-

-asi es ahora de aqui no pasan-

-iluso crees poder con los 4 junto-

-no peleara con los 4 Lugonis yo lo enfrentare solo-

-Ilias-

-mi papa me dijo que debia crecer me la dicho por años pero hasta ahora no he entendido quizas ahora lo entienda-

-es bien Ilias-

-ahora berserker ven vamos a pelear-

-bien preparate a morir leo-

continuara


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

En el castillo de Ares

Ilias y Phollux se disponian a pelear

-explocion de aurora-

-plasma relampago-

ambas tecncias colicionana y explotan pero ambos salen no muy dañados y se vuelven a atacar

-explocionde aurora-

-plasma relampago-

esta vez ambas tecnicas van con mas poder provovcando una explocion mayor al colicionar que los lastima a mbos pero siguen peleando

-exolocion de aurora-

-plasma relampago-

se porduce una colicon pero Ilias logra superar a Phollux dandole de lleno pero se recupera y cambia de tecncia

-es todo leo toma mi tronado destructor-

-asi relampago de voltaje-

pero Ilias es sueprado y recibe de lleno el golpe

-muy bien berserker se acabo el jeugo toma esto colmillo relampago-

-no me venceras leo tornado destructor-

ambas tencicas coliconan y explotan lastimando considerablemente a Ilias y Phollux pero estos siguen peleando

-colmillo relampago-

-tornado destructor-

ambas tecnicas que iban con aun mas poder provocando una mayor explocion en al cual Ilias logra ganar ventaja peorel berserker furiosos se levanta

-ya me canse leo toma esto explocion de supernova-

-no lo creo colmillo relampago-

pero el ataque de Ilias es superado facilmente y la explocion de supernova le impacta amtandolo aparentemente

-ahora siguen ustedes 3-

-maldito te matare-

-espera Sagramore el cosmo de Ilias no se ha ido-

-tienes razon ah mira-

alli estaba Ilias frente al berserker

-que sigues con vida muy bien esta vez moriras explocion de supernova-

el ataque da donde ILias pero tras la explocion se ve a Ilias ileso

-pero que esto es imposible-

Ilias se acerca a el

-colmillo relampago-

el ataque perfora el corazon del berserker matandolo

tras esto Ilias se derrumba y es ayudado por sus compañeros

-Ilias estas bien-

-tranquilo The Ghsot estoy bien-

-que fue eso ese tipo no te podia ni tocar-

-no lo se cre que era a lo que mi padre se referia con crecer peor como sea hay que seguir adelante-

-ustedes no van a ninguna parte-

Cyros se quita su tunica

-esa armadura otro general-

-asi es mi nombre es Cyros y los torturare hasta morir-

-vamos ven e intentalo-

-preparense a morir-

continuara


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

En el castillo de Ares

Ilias The Ghost Lugonis y Sagramore atacan a Cyros

-plasma relampago-

-ondas infernales-

-rosa diabolicas-

-excalibur-

pero Cyros detiene las 4 tecnicas solo con sus manos

-ajajaja ese es todo del poder de los caballeros dorados tomen esto destruccion mortal-

el ataque les impacta a los 4

-cielos que poder-

-detuvo nuestros ataques sin siquiera esforsarce-

-no importa hay que seguir peleando-

-cierto pinza de cangrejo-

-rosa piraña-

-doble excalibur-

-relampago de voltaje-

pero Cyros repele facilmente los ataques y contra ataca

-destruccion mortal-

vuelve a golpearlos tirandolos al piso con heridas

-caballeros dorados que pateticos ajajajaja-

-borrare esa sonrisa de tu cara rosa piraña-

-doble excalibur-

-relampago de voltaje-

-fuego fauto-

esta vez van con mas poder pero Cyros burlonamente las detiene

-ajajajaj no sabia que los caballeros dorados eran tan debiles destruccion mortal-

les vuelve a dar y los hiere aun mas

-maldito tragate esto danza excalibur-

-colmillo relampago-

-espinas carmesi-

-fuego fauto-

Cyros esperaba detener de nuevo las tecnicas pero tiene difcultades y usa su tencica

-destruccion mortal-

logra superar a los caballeros y golpearlos pero el recibe tambien parte del impacto y se enfurece

-como se atreven no tolerare que unos insectos me golpeen destruccion mortal-

les vueve a dar dejandolos aun peor

-ahora los torturare lentamente hasta que mueran ajajajajajaja-

-ni lo pienses-

-no nos rendiremos-

-ilusos tomen destruccion mortal-

-colmillo relampago-

-sepultura de almas-

-tornado escalibur-

-espinas carmesi-

las tecncias colicionana y provocan una explocion en la cual todos salen lastimados los caballeros se levantan con dificulta pero Cyros al levantarse dice

-ajajajaj quizas los subestime un poco pero siguen siendo insectos tomen impacto del caos-

los caballeros no pueden reaciconar a tiempo y reciben de lleno el golpe pero aun asi se levantan para continuar peleando

-insisten en pelear cuando no van a encontrar mas que al muerte insectos sera divertido torturarlos hasta que mueran-

-ni lo pienses-

-nosotros no moriremos-

-lucharemos hasta el final-

-sin importar nada-

-a conmovedor pero inutil preparense a una tortura lenta y dolorosa hasta morir ajajajajajaajaj-

continuara


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

En el castillo de Ares

Ilias The Ghost Sagramore y Lugonis peleaban con Cyros

-colmillo realmapago-

-tornado excalibur-

-sepultura de almas-

-espinas carmesi-

-impacto del caos-

la stecncias coliconana pero Cyros supera a los caballeros recibiendo la menor parte de la explocion los caballeros mientras tanto bastante lastimados continuaban peleando

-jamas debemos caer sepultura de almas-

-tornado escalibur-

-espinas carmesi-

-colmillo relampago-

-insisten eh insectos impacto del caos-

ambas tencicas colicionana y explotan pero Cyros vuelve a ser el menos afectado dejando a los caballeros en aun peor estado pero seguian peleando

-colmillo relampago-

-sepultura de almas-

-tornado excalibur-

-espinas carmesi-

los 4 ataques se fusionan en 1 sorprendiendo a Cyros pero este ataca

-piensan que eso me detendra impacto del caos-

amabos ataques colicionan y explotan pero esta vez es Cyros quiens e lleva la peor parte y se levanta

-muy bien me canse de sus juegos tomen impacto del caos-

-sepultura de almas-

-colmillo relampago-

-tornado excalibur-

-espinas carmesi-

las 4 ataque vuelven a fusionarse y colicionana con la tecnica de Cyros y temrinan explotando dejando tanto a Cyros comoa los caballeros lastimados pero los que tiene mayor dificultad para levantarse son los caballeros pero aun asi se levantan para continuar peleando

-colmillo relampago-

-sepultura de almas-

-espinas carmesi-

-tornado excalibur-

las 4 tecncias se fusionan con mas poder y Cyros repsonde el ataque

-impacto del caos-

peor su tencica es superad ay recibe el golpe de lleno y se levanta furioso

-se acabo el juego con ustedes ahora peleare en serio-

-que cosmo tan abrumador-

-llega a dar miedo-

-da igual hay que luchar hasta el fin-

-moriran onda del infierno-

continuara


End file.
